muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Foo-Foo
, Kermit, and Foo-Foo, in the illustration that accompanied People Magazine's 2011 article revealing the sad news that Foo-Foo needs therapy.]] Foo-Foo is Miss Piggy's dog, who appeared in the fourth and fifth seasons of The Muppet Show. She speaks only in barks and other typical dog sound effects. Puppeteer Steve Whitmire recalled how he got the role: In 2011, during the promotion for The Muppets, Miss Piggy told People Magazine that she has had to "re-home" Foo-Foo. As Piggy explained, "Foo-Foo really didn't much care for Kermit, it seems... She seems to be prejudiced against green people. Anything the color green, she would nip at. So in order to have a future with my Kermie, I had to make that sacrifice." Piggy assured People that she is sending Foo-Foo to pet therapy, and she'll be happy to welcome her dog back home when she gets over her aversion to Kermit.Jones, Oliver and Liz Raftery. "Muppet Mess: Miss Piggy Forced to Choose Between Her Dog and Her Frog", People.com. Nov 11, 2011. She did return, however, in Muppets Most Wanted, hopefully indicating that the therapy was successful. The Foo-Foo puppet made a few appearances on The Jim Henson Hour in the recurring "Fashion Dolls" sketch, where the dog was called Freddie. She also made a cameo in Kermit's Swamp Years. According to The Muppets Character Encyclopedia, Foo-Foo has siblings named Oui-Oui, Poo-Poo, Num-Num, Goo-Goo, and Fred. Performance On The Muppet Show, Foo-Foo was portrayed both by a puppet and a live dog. A 1979 issue of The Muppet Show Fan Club newsletter (vol. 2, no. 2) provided a behind-the-scenes scoop: Filmography *''The Muppet Show'' **Episode 404: Dyan Cannon **Episode 410: Kenny Rogers **Episode 418: Christopher Reeve **Episode 501: Gene Kelly **Episode 502: Loretta Swit **Episode 505: James Coburn (Gonzo's Opening) **Episode 520: Wally Boag *''John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together'' *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (Wedding Finale) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''The Jim Henson Hour'' *The Muppets at Walt Disney World *''Here Come the Muppets'' *''Muppets Tonight'' **Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer ("Do-Re-Mi"; as "Sterling" in Swift Wits) *''Kermit's Swamp Years'' *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' *''The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora'' **Birthday Cat-astrophy *''Muppets Most Wanted'' *''America's Got Talent'' *''Muppet Moments'' *''The Muppets'' **Episode 103: Bear Left Then Bear Write **Episode 111: Swine Song **Episode 114: Little Green Lie **Episode 116: Because... Love Book appearances *''Two for the Show'' (1982) *''Foo-Foo, Where Are You?'' (1991) *''The Phantom of the Muppet Theater'' (1991) *''Miss Piggy Sound Board Book'' (1995) *''Kermit's Teeny Tiny Farm'' (1996) *''Muppet Time'' (1996) *''Muppet Town'' (1996) *''Muppet King Arthur'' (2010) *''Muppet Snow White (2010) *The Muppets Character Encyclopedia'' (2014) Piggy and Foo-Foo blue.png KSY-Foo-Foo.jpg|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' Woz-johnnyfoofoo.jpg|''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' 2mpt123234LARGE.jpg|Disney's Grand Floridian Piggy and Robin Leach.JPG|''Muppet Magazine'' with Robin Leach MMW-FooFoo.png|''Muppets Most Wanted'' Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppet Show Characters Category:Muppets Tonight Characters Category:The Muppets Characters Category:Pets Category:The Muppets (2015) Characters